Demons and Disasters
by Just-Another-Fangirl-Like-You
Summary: Ben Braeden, son of Lisa, becomes a hunter. He doesn't know why he started, but he feels it's in his blood. When he finds himself surrounded by demons, the only other hunter he knows gives him the number of a certain Dean Winchester, because he's the best demon hunter around. Demon!Dean, lotsa feels. One-shot. Rated T for bad language.


**A little one shot - Ben is a hunter and gets himself into trouble. The only hunter Ben knows gives him a number, telling him to call Dean because he's the best demon hunter around. **

* * *

It was the middle of the night in the stingy motel. Dean was passed out on one of the beds, having drunk himself to sleep. Nothing unusual there. Sam was asleep too, a calm and dreamless sleep. The only thing that interrupted the blissful silence was the occasional lorry on the road outside the window. Both had been celebrating that night for an exceptionally good hunt – they'd taken down a nest of vampires that had been on a killing spree. They were happy with themselves, so instead of moving out straight away, they had paid for another night at the motel and spent the night drinking and chatting and laughing – generally having fun.

It was a loud beeping noise that woke them up. "Sammy," Dean groaned, covering his head with a pillow, "I told you not to set your damn alarm!"  
"I didn't, Dean..." Sam replied groggily, looking through the darkness at his brother, "I think it's your cell." Dean sat up immediately and grabbed the phone from his bedside table. The number wasn't recognized, but that didn't surprise him. He didn't really keep contacts in his phone, apart from Sam and a few other hunters he'd crossed paths with. He flipped it up and answered.  
"Hello?" he asked into the receiver.  
"Hi, is this Dean?" the voice at the other end spoke. Dean froze – that voice was familiar, he just couldn't place it.  
"Yeah, who's asking?" he said gruffly.  
"Hey, I'm working a case and I need backup – there's about twenty demons around here." the voice was that of a young boy, perhaps about 17 years old.  
"I said, who's asking?" Dean began to get impatient.  
"Oh, my name's Ben. Ben Braeden."  
"Shit, Ben, what the hell?" Dean muttered, but the boy heard him.  
"Look, I was given this number." Ben said stonily, "And for some fucking reason, it came up in my cell as a number I'd called before. Hell, I don't care if you've helped me before, get your ass here and help me again!"  
"Ben, calm down. We'll be there, where are you?"

A few minutes later and Dean hung up. "Who was it?" Sam asked, propping himself up on his elbows. Dean looked over.  
"Ben fucking Braeden." he answered, flinging his legs over the bed.  
"As in, Lisa's kid?" Sam asked, "I thought Cas wiped their memories ages ago..."  
"He did, he doesn't know who I am. But he's a hunter." Dean grimaced. "Got himself tied up in some demon stuff."  
"Well, what was he doing calling you?" Sam joked, "The last person he wants to help him with a demon problem is another demon!" Dean's eyes flashed black momentarily.  
"I still got my humanity, Sammy, and Ben was my kid for the longest time. We gotta help him out." So, the brothers checked out there and then, hitting the road to go and find the kid.

Ten hours later, they found themselves in a town they hadn't even heard of before. As soon as Sam and Dean stepped out of the impala, Dean saw them. Demons strolled around like regular people, going about regular lives. "Talk about a problem... I haven't seen an actual person yet!" he shook his head.  
"Oh, yeah, you can see their real faces, can't you?" Sam grinned slightly, "That'll make things five times easier."  
"Shut it, Sam, it's just a perk of demon life." Dean answered, "Come on, lets find Ben, kill these sons of bitches and get out of here."  
"Well, I thought we were past killing them." Sam said smugly.  
"Okay, I'll send them back to hell then." was the gruff reply. Dean was a high ranking official in hell, and had the power to send demons back to, and pull them from, hell as he wished. It was rare that he ever brought a demon to Earth, though. Despite being a member of the crew, he still despised demons. They got in his way on more than one occasion. Like now.

It took them all of five minutes to locate Ben – he one of the only humans amongst the crowd. Plus, he was the spitting image of a 17 year old Dean. "Remind you of anyone?" Sam raised an eyebrow, watching as Ben sat at a park bench and demolished a burger.  
"Shut it, Sam." Dean rolled his eyes and approached the table. "Ben?" he asked the kid.  
"Hey, you must be Dean." he seemed to sag in relief. "I'm up to my eyes in demons."  
"You're telling me! You got a real problem, here." he sat down. "This is my little brother, Sam." Ben nodded.  
"Nice to meet you," he then turned his attention back to Dean. "Now, about these demons..."  
"Leave it to me, kid."

Dean turned slightly in his seat and clicked his fingers. A man walking past turned his way, saw Dean and came towards them. "What are all you bastards doing here, huh?" he asked, frowning.  
"I was just told to come, you'll have to speak to Damen." the demon spoke, flashing his eyes black.  
"That son of a bitch." Dean rolled his eyes, "You get him and bring him to me." the demon hesitated. "NOW!" That told him, and the demon turned and ran.  
"Who the hell is Damen?" Sam asked quizzically.  
"Someone you do NOT want to cross if you're human." Dean answered.  
"So why did you get that other demon to go get him then?" Ben asked, panic rising in his voice.  
"Hey, I wouldn't have asked him to if I couldn't handle it." Dean said flatly.

They waited about a minute before Damen appeared in front of them out of thin air. "Dean, how nice of you to come."  
"What are you doing here, Damen?" Dean stood, towering over the demon that had possessed a small man.  
"Oh, the usual," he smirked, "Wreaking havoc, killing a few people..."  
"Well, I suggest you keep your head down and get out of town." Dean suggested with a shrug, "Or, you know, I'll send you back to hell..."  
"You- you don't have that kind of authority!" the demon sounded scared now.  
"Oh, didn't Crowley tell you?" Dean's eyes brightened, "I got a promotion. I'm his right hand man now!"  
"Prove it!" Damen spat. Dean just smiled, tilting his head to one side. He raised his right hand and clicked his fingers. Damen fell to his knees and began gagging, desperately clinging to his meat suit.  
"Time to go back to hell, now!" Dean smiled too sweetly as the black smoke erupted from the man's mouth, and fell in a perfect circle to the floor. Flames erupted as the smoke seemed to burn. And then it was gone. Demons had gathered around to watch, looks of horror on their faces. Some attempted to flee, but Dean managed to contain them and send them all back to the depths of hell. "Remind me to tell Crowley that he needs to keep better tabs on who comes out of the pit, Sammy."

* * *

"What the hell happened back there?" Ben stood by the door of the motel room he had paid for. "More than twenty demons and you just... what? Send them home with a click of your fingers?"  
"Yeah, that's about right..." Dean answered, opening a bottle of beer and downing it in one.  
"Oh, Dean, you wanted to call Crowley..." Sam reminded him.  
"Yeah, I'll do it later. I'm overdue a house visit anyway." he shrugged.  
"Am I missing something?" Ben asked, leaning against the door.  
"Oh, yeah, lots of things. Who gave you my number?" Dean asked, just curious.  
"Some hunter called Garth. Said you could deal with demons better than any hunter he knew." Ben answered.  
"Ah, that explains it." Sam nodded to himself, "He knows about your position, doesn't he?"  
"One of the first people I told. We celebrated." Dean smiled slightly, "Wild night, lots of chicks."  
"I still don't get it... how could you do that so easily?" Ben was seemingly oblivious.  
"Err... If I tell you, you promise not to kill me?" Dean asked. "Not that you could, really..."  
"I... I promise..." Ben gulped. Dean looked to Sam and shrugged, before turning back to Ben. This time, his eyes were black.

Ben did the reasonable thing and panicked. He splashed holy water on Dean that burnt into his skin. "You little twat!" Dean blinked as his skin began to blister. "You promised NOT to kill me!"  
"Yeah, you made me promise so that you could kill me first!" Ben shouted, reaching for a gun. Dean groaned as his face started to heal.  
"If I wanted to kill you, I'd have done it hours ago." Dean sighed. "Don't shoot me – I like this shirt."  
"Ben, put the gun down," Sam walked up to the boy.  
"I bet you're a demon in disguise too!" he pointed the gun to Sam.  
"Oh, please don't shoot him either... He'll just flat out die, the mortal bitch." Dean looked slightly annoyed.  
"You're not immortal yourself, jerk." Sam counted. "Just remember, I have Cas's angel blade and a knife, and both can kill you." Dean just shrugged.  
"Ben, put the fucking gun down. NOW!" Dean tried to use his parent authority, before he remembered that Ben couldn't remember that year of his life. Something flickered in the boy's eyes and he dropped the gun, clutching his head in pain.

At first, Ben thought it was just a bad and rather painful dream. He dreamed that he had spent a year living with his mum... and another guy. Someone he so desperately wanted to refer to as 'dad' although he knew he never could. This man taught Ben how to fix the family car, how to shoot a gun. Yet, it all ended horribly when the monsters used Ben and his mother to get to him – to hurt him. They must have known he'd come running to save them, luring him and his brother into a massive trap. It was a horrible experience, but everything had turned out alright in the end. Apart from that an angel had wiped their memories. _It's not real! _Ben told himself, shaking his head urgently as the image of his mom in a hospital bed faded. The image was one he recognized – they'd been in a car accident... a guy had crashed into them... _Dean. _

Ben sat bolt upright. He'd been out for an hour and a half. Two concerned faces stared at him. "You alright there, Ben?" Sam asked cautiously.  
"Dean?" Ben screwed his eyes shut and opened them again.  
"That's me..." Dean answered, concern laced in his voice.  
"You need to speak to my mom..." Ben said urgently. "She needs to know..."  
"She needs to know nothing, Ben." Dean said sternly.  
"She misses you, you know." he said quietly.  
"Lisa doesn't even remember me, Ben." Dean countered.  
"Exactly. She misses something but she doesn't know what." Ben answered, "I felt the same until about five minutes ago."  
"So, you remember him?" Sam frowned, "I didn't think you could reverse someone's memory being wiped..."  
"Have you not read 'Harry Potter'?" Ben asked, "Voldemort says that even the best placed memory spells can be broken by someone with enough ability."  
"Look, Ben, your mother does NOT need a demon in her life." Dean sat back, his feelings conflicted. He needed to stay away from Lisa for her own sake – Dean just invited trouble wherever he went. Yet, for years now, he had been fighting the urge to call in on her and just speak to her, even if it was just to say he was passing and needed to use the bathroom. He had always refrained though, especially since he had become a demon.  
"She needs _you _in her life." Ben said simply.  
"You're acting like a whiny ten year old." Dean rubbed his brow with his thumb and forefinger.  
"You'd know." Ben crossed his arms, "You lived with me for a whole year."  
"So fucking what?" Dean snapped. "It's not like I'm your dad or anything!"  
"The closest that ever came to it..." Ben said, his voice almost a whisper.

* * *

And that was how Dean found himself driving Ben home. The drive took all day and night, given the fact he was as far away from his home he could get whilst still being in America. Being a demon, Dean didn't actually have to sleep and never really got tired. Yet, it was hard NOT to sleep when it had been one of his favourite past times as a human. Ben slept in the back seat of the impala the whole ride, and Sam did the same in the passenger seat.

As Dean pulled up outside the house, he spotted Lisa peering out through the curtains. It was seven o'clock in the morning – she was probably wondering who the hell would be calling in at this hour. As Ben stepped out of the car, the door of the house opened and Lisa stepped out in her dressing gown. "Where the hell have you been?" she said angrily, "You said you'd call!"  
"Mom, I told you, I was on a job." Ben hugged his mom. "I had demons surrounding me, I couldn't call."  
"You need to stop going into these situations," Lisa frowned, "Last month it was a witch and now demons?"  
"It's the family business," Ben shrugged, glancing at Dean.  
"That's just ridiculous! And I suppose you had something to do with this." Lisa rounded on Dean.  
"Mom, he saved my ass out there." Ben grinned.  
"Mind your language," both Lisa and Dean said at once.

It was that that triggered the memories in Lisa. It was so simple, but something they used to do all the time. Tell Ben off at the same time. As in, every time the boy got into trouble, they would say the same thing at the same time. Unlike Ben, Lisa didn't pass out. In fact, she stood frozen for five minutes comprehending the memories that flooded her brain. "You okay there, Lisa?" Dean asked, placing a hand on her shoulder and looking into her eyes.  
"Dean?" she said carefully, trying not to betray any emotion but failing miserably.  
"The one and only," Dean replied, smiling slightly. And she embraced him in a long hug.  
"I missed you," she whispered into his shoulder, a tear landing on his shirt.  
"I missed you too," he replied, loud enough only for her to hear.

* * *

**One Year Later**

"You coming, Dean?" Sam called from the impala.  
"Yeah, on my way Sammy," Dean called back, walking out of the door and turning to the woman inside. "I'll be back as soon as it's dead," Dean kissed Lisa on the forehead.  
"I love you, Dean," she smiled to him. "Stay safe!"  
"I always am," he replied, "I love you too."  
"And don't forget to call Ben – he asked you to call as soon as you were on your way." Lisa reminded him.  
"Sure thing, Lis," he waved as he walked down the path. "It's only a vamp or three, Ben'll have them dead before we even arrive!"

Living with Lisa had really changed Dean for the better. Of course, he couldn't reverse the fact he was a demon with super strength and the ability to teleport as such, but they made it work. Around Lisa and Ben, he was harmless. He just couldn't hurt his family...

* * *

**Please favorite and review! **


End file.
